megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Queen Tia
is a secondary antagonist in Mega Man Star Force 3. She is a member of an organization called Dealer. Her Wizard and compatible FM-ian is Virgo, who along with Corvus, are the most wanted criminals on Planet FM. Queen Tia and Virgo can EM Wave Change to become Queen Virgo, who is capable of using aquatic attacks such as summoning a dragon made of water. She enters the story by posing as a new teacher at Echo Ridge Elementary. She is mainly in charge of harvesting Crimson Energy from fallen Noise Wizards. It's later revealed that she used to have a relationship with A.C. Eos while he was a member of Dealer. Game History ''Mega Man Star Force 3 Queen Tia and her brother Jack were both orphaned in a war sparked over technological advances. Because of this, the two wish to use Meteor G to destroy the world's technology. In order to do that, she and her brother enter Dealer. During that time she was in love with A.C. Eos. However, because he left Dealer, their relationship dissipated. At Alohaha Island, she and her brother reveal their identities, and about Virgo and Corvus. They then escape after Joker destroys Luna Platz. While Geo Stelar is trying to recover Luna, Queen Tia summons a multitude of fake Omega-Xis' in an attempt to destroy WAZA. She then Wave Changes after she realizes that her plan failed and battles A.C. Eos in his wave form, Acid Ace. Queen Virgo had the upper hand until Acid Ace uses the last of his strength to punch through her and tries to talk some sense into her, but because of Virgo's influence it fails. She then battles Geo and was subsequently defeated. At this point A.C. reveals his past about him and Queen Tia. When Geo, Sonia and A.C. Eos approach Mr. King, Queen Tia and Jack appear and Mr. King reveal his plan. Then Acid Ace and Dread Joker battle each other and both disappear. Before that, he finally reveals that he still loves Queen Tia. Because of A.C. Eos' "death", Queen Tia's heart was shattered and she demands to use Meteor G to destroy the world. As Queen Virgo, she and Jack Corvus confront Mr. King, but because of the waveout ring, they were trapped. Heartless then reveals her true identities as a WAZA spy (not truly confirmed at that point in the story), trapping Mr. King instead. Queen Virgo then went into Meteor G herself and was defeated once more by Geo. With the help of Jack they finally talk her out of revenge. Virgo, who was scared of imprisonment decided to turn on her, resulting Virgo being deleted by Rogue. After that they leave Meteor G. Gallery Concept art of Queen Tia.png|Concept art of Queen Tia. Concept art of Jack & Queen Tia as Children.png|Concept art of Jack & Queen Tia as children. Trivia *Queen Tia bears a strong resemblance with Pandora from the ''Mega Man ZX series with both making use of the water/ice elemental, and having rather cold and quiet personalities. The two also have a male sibling of aggressive personality, similar hair colors and the two of them serve a "king", Queen serving Mr. King while Pandora serves Albert who calls himself a king. *Strangely enough, her role in Mega Man Star Force 3 strongly resembles that of Shuko Kido from the Mega Man Battle Network series. Both are older than the protagonist, have an unpleasant past life, have little brothers (although Queen Tia only has one), works as teachers (although Shuko only start to do so in Mega Man Battle Network 6), and uses the water element. The major difference is that although Shuko has bad luck and is often puttering, she's still kind to everyone, and she'd never blame others or do something impulsive as a comeback. Queen Tia however, has a deep grudge towards all that happened to her and her brother, thus turning her into a cold person bent on revenge, thus meaning their personalities are opposites. Category:Mega Man Star Force series characters Category:Humans Category:Females